


I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss but not like this

by madasthesea



Series: Nice work, kid [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is done with everyone, True Love's Kiss, except Peter Parker, fairy tale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Peter gets hit with an ancient spell that makes him sleep. Tony is the solution.





	I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss but not like this

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fluffy piece previously posted on tumblr. Thinking of titles is the bane of my existence. Enjoy

 

“What happened to dignity in defeat?” Tony asked, scowling at the wizard Dr. Strange was currently trying to wrangle with his magic.

Peter, standing next to him, just shrugged. The said wizard struggled some more, shouting nonsense at Strange and glaring at anyone he laid eyes on.

At the very last minute, just as the glowing bands of magic were about to immobilize him, he threw out a hand, shouted something in a foreign language, and a swirl of colorful light hit Peter in the chest.

“Peter!” Tony shouted, catching him as he crumpled straight into Tony’s arms.

Strange finished his binding spell hurriedly before rushing over to where Tony was kneeling, holding a limp Spider-Man.

“What the heck did that spell do to him?” Tony asked, his words fast and strained.

“It was just a sleep spell,” Stephen assured, taking Peter’s pulse. “An ancient one. I’ll find how to break it.”

A ring appeared in the air and Strange stepped through it, leaving Tony to explain to the other Avengers what happened, his heart still pounding in his chest. He had FRIDAY confirm what Strange had told him—Peter was just asleep, but no matter how much Tony shook him, he didn’t even stir. And that was too close to ‘dead’ for Tony’s liking.

 

Strange came back after Tony had flown Peter to the Tower and carried him to the MedBay, settling him on a cot and getting him hooked up to a heart monitor, just for Tony’s peace of mind.

“What’d you find?” Tony asked as soon as Stephen stepped through the portal.

Strange smirked. “You’re not going to like it.”

Tony scowled. “Just tell me.”

“It can only be broken by ‘true love’s kiss.’ Slight translation error, the Sanskrit reads ‘selfless love’ but that’s all minutia really.” Stephen gave a tight-lipped, sarcastic smile.

The various Avengers waiting in the room—Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey—all laughed while Tony’s face took on a ‘kill me now’ expression.

“Ok, this is too much,” he declared after a moment to reboot. “Superheroes? Fine. Gods from another world? Ok. ‘Wizards’? I guess. But I draw the line at fairytales.”

“There’s a reason that appeared in so many fairytales, Stark,” Stephen sighed before launching into a complicated explanation of the magic behind it.

“Aright, Hans Christian Anderson, I get it,” Tony snapped, pacing the room.

“Ok,” Sam said, fighting a smile. “So... he dating anyone we can call to give him a smooch?”

Tony shot him a disbelieving look. “Seriously? You hear true love and think high-school romance?” He changed his voice to a mocking high pitched tone. “Oh, I’m sixteen and ninety percent hormones and making out behind the bleachers is the height of romance,” Tony sassed, walking back to Peter’s bedside.

Tony stopped ranting just long enough to drop an unceremonious kiss on Peter’s forehead. The kid’s face immediately scrunched up and he started stretching languidly as Tony finished with, “What is this, Romeo and Juliet?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter muttered, squinting one eye open. Tony’s eyes softened as he looked at Peter, brushing gently at his messy hair.

“Hi, Pete.”

“I fall asleep?” Peter slurred, sitting up. Tony sat down next to him, letting Peter burrow into his shoulder.

“Something like that, kiddo.” Tony was staunchly ignoring the various smiles and looks of amusement everyone was sending them.

“Why are we in the MedBay? And why is everyone here staring at us?” Peter asked, his voice still groggy.

“You got hit with a sleeping spell and Tony had to wake you up with True Love’s Kiss,” Nat informed him, smirking.

Peter blinked in surprise, his cheeks turning pink. “Well, May’s at work.”

Tony hid his grin in Peter’s hair.

“Alright, this has been precious,” Strange said drily. “But I’m going to leave before I vomit.” He disappeared in a circle of light. The other Avengers muttered their own excuses, all filtering out of the room.

Tony and Peter sat still for a moment, Peter still leaning heavily into Tony’s side.

“Love you, too,” Peter muttered after a moment. Tony pressed another kiss to Peter’s temple.

“Can we watch Enchanted?”

Tony laughed, standing from the bed and giving Peter a hand up.

“Sure thing, Sleeping Beauty.”

 


End file.
